Talk:Kilroy Stonekin
Kilroy Stonekin is also to be found in Jaga Moraine, in front of the stronghold of Egil's Perch. When you talk to him, and say "You're insane Kilroy, and I love it. He will start running towards a group of Stone Summit, and you must protect him. When that groep is dead, he will run to a second group, which you must also defeat. When you have defeated those 2 groups, he will give you an ale + 30 dwarven points. Note that because of this "quest", the total number of enemies in Jara Moraine is also higher, in case you're farming Norn points. --Odie 18.25, 4 Sep 2007 (GMT +01) ---- I think we should just link to some page on the web that recounts the incident. I also think the incident was a fake. --Karlos 15:58, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Ok, this is confusing.. Today I ran by Kilroy and his first name (in Grenth's Footprint) was "Killroy" likewise the quest log listed him as "Killroy," last night (and even in the screen cap) his name was "Kilroy" with one L. Does he change names from outside to inside? Did they update his name? --Karlos 20:44, 11 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Paladin is completely unnecessary: a) In classical categorizations, Paladins are Warriors. b) In that clip, him being a Paladin is irrelevant. c) The term Paladin for Guild Wars players is of almost no value. The class does not exist and W/Mo is not really a paladin. d) Leroy Jenkins in MMORPG lore is about dumb warriors not specifically dumb paladins. --Karlos 22:46, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :It'd say he epitomizes a "dumb player" and it had nothing to do with classes. --Fyren 22:52, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Sure, but in GW, it is such that really only warriors "rush in." Everyone else pokes at things with their wands/bows/staves. There is no Druid Shapeshifter or Fighting Cleric or a Bard Skald. I miss true D&D. *sniff* --Karlos 23:06, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Haha. I changed it to paladin, referring to the WoW meaning of the term. WoW Paladins are very different to warriors in that they get many shields and wear good armour, so they are the most survivable class in the game. This attracts alot of younger players to the class, and they often behave recklessly. There is no real comparison in GW as, in my experience, you can't really draw generalisations about the player from their choice of class. However since the note was there, I decided to correct it, calling it a warrior is different imho. If you dont think it should be labelled paladin, then perhaps it should simply be "players"? --Hewus 00:03, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Warriors/Tanks = Paladin in WoW. ie. Glad's Defense, Dolyak Signet. etc.--Silk Weaker 01:40, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::The closest thing in GW to WoW paladins would be Paragons in my opinion. The whol holy with golden armor and buffs stuff.81.230.84.242 13:37, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Actually it's spelled Leeroy Jenkins, not Leroy Jenkins. Is he supposed to be a satire of crazy Wammos? He uses HH in the Norn Fighting Tournament. - Ayumbhara 13:30, 24 August 2007 (CDT) He introduces Dwarven boxing to the Norns? The guy loco or what? This is nearly a big size difference as a spider and Maw --Blue.rellik 09:40, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Not only that, he used mending+frenzy--Yakslappin 12:35, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Rampages I just added a section for the rampage mini-quests that he offers when encountered in the wild. I'm not sure that this is the right way to document this, but I didn't see this topic covered anywhere else. This rampage thingy seems like a new mechanic to me. Not a quest, not a mini-mission, not a bounty. You're offered it, you can accept or reject it, and then when the objective is achieved you get rewarded. It doesn't seem to appear in the quest log, and I don't get any chat log messages of a quest being completed, only: "You gain 30 Dwarf Reputation Points." followed by "Kilroy Stonekin hands you a Dwarven Ale." Infinity 04:19, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Sound File Kilroy's 'greeting' when you speak to him in Gunnar's Hold is different from when you speak to him inside Killroy Stonekin's Punchout Extravaganza!. Health Bar Kilroy Stoneskin I noticed that when he "dies" the quest aint over. He is able to rez himself, by making use of the Knock-out skill. At least it appeared that way to me. 00:05, 25 September 2007, (GMT+1) :Most (if not all) EotN quest-related NPCs do that when they die during the quest --Gimmethegepgun 17:58, 24 September 2007 (CDT)